


hide and seek

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Tokyo Ghoul, Toradora!, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yuno captures an unlikely cast of friends to play hide and seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the kidnapping part one

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucked up

yamori x minorin

yamori walked into the school building as any person would. he grinned a devilish smile as he saw his tiny petite girlfriend, minori kushieda.  
some of the people inside the building started screaming when they saw him because he was like, intimidating. most japanese men are only like, 5 ft 7. yamori is like, 6 ft 1. why. qhy must he be so big.  
anyway, then yamoiri started stomping down the hall with his large fatherlike feet. he was like "shut the fuck up" to the people who were screaming. minori turned around because she could hear her boyfriends gigantic steps from down the hall.  
"YAMORI-CHAAAAN~!" she screamed  
it wasn't often that yamori could actually come to see her but they mostly talked on snapchat and line and shit like that idk. mostly because hes always busy trying to torture people (: no jk hes just always getting lost after a successful hunt  
"hello my princess....... how are you...." yamori said in his quietest Loud voice.  
"im good senpai uwu" said kushieda. she gave off the uwu / uvu / ovo / owo kinda vibe u dig. "today in class we learned about algebra ;)"  
"be the x to my y, mino-chan" yamori said. he was bad at flirting but still good enough to make takasu ryuuji mad. even though ryuuji was with taiga or smth, he still kinda liked minori bc she was cute. you dont just ditch cute girls like that do u.  
haruta and noto from ryuuji and kushiedas class came out with ryuuji and they were like "holy fuck" because theyd never seen this big dude. well okay like, ryuuji had seen him before and so he grinded his teeth a little but haruta and noto had Never Seen Him. this was a kinda scary moment for them because there were kinda short. they were short compared to ryuuji so they were teensy tiny little bugs compared to yamori.  
suddenly from another class, a new kid came out. she had long pink hair and grinned at the sight of these people coming togehter. it was all in her favor. but still, some more guests were needed. she pulled her hood over her head and walked by the group.  
this girl was yuno gasai. so far she had captured ryuuji, yamori, minori, haruta, noto, and herself. there were 20 people who she needed to capture so she could play hide and seek with them.........  
yamori and minori were none the wiser tho bc gthey didnt pay attention to weird plot twists like yuno gasai coming up to them. next thing they knew, they were in some big house. it looked like the house from the bachelor(ette) that all the girls / guys stay in while theyre in the competition.  
they were in one room and so they went out to see what kind of situation they were in .  
"yamori senpai i'm scared. why are we here??? who... who brought us here ?!" minori squealed :/  
"i dont know princess but when we find them im gonna rip their guts out and cook them and-"  
"y-yamori thats uh. enough? :) thanks hun"  
"oops"  
suddently there was a sound. it sounded like another door opening. haruta and noto came out shaking. they looked so scared. they must have been another couple on the show.  
ryuuji also came out of a room but he was alone for now.... ;)  
then........ /she/ apeared. yuno gasai. as all the people who were currently there gathered in the living room they started shouting questions at her. mostly boring ones like "where r we" "why we here" and "whats happening"  
"guys shut the fuck up im going to explain in the next chapter. i mean soon" she said  
to be continued ?!?!?


	2. the kidnapping part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuno makes a new friend

yuno gasai stepped outside of her house. this was the house she kept everyone in. in mirai nikki she has that weird house with a hole in the side but this is a refurnished house with cool walls and stuff.  
she took out her new iphone 6 and pulled up her notes. she had a flip phone for a really long time but thought it'd be better for everyone if she updated ;) in her notes she had some cute reminders and things to look up that others had suggested for her, but she also had a hitlist of people to capture for her game..... suspicious  
she marked out the ones she had captured already and checked who was next. the next target was maki nishikino. maki was an upcoming school idol so thereofre yuno Had to get her. it'd just make the whole show a treat for those who were watching. it'd get more publicity and uno would be rich.  
“aha,,, maki nishikionnon woll be mine” yuno said. she turned off her phone and started walking towards otonokizaka high school,,,, or so she thought. (a/n: she doesnt get there yet!!! XD)  
but yuno made a wrong turn i think because she ended up at JAMES K POLK middle school. she walked into the school and suddenly got confuesed. everyone was speaking english and she only knew some english. this wasnt otonokizaka ?!?! :/ oh well. she could kidnap one of the students here. she would have to scout for the best llooking one to be successful. she guessed that choosing the best looking one would be best but they also needed talent.  
she saw some dude and went up to him. "hey... whats ur name" she said  
"im ned" he said cheerfully. "i make videos on how to survive middle school :)"  
"im yuno gasai from japan. i want you to come to japan with me to be on a game show"  
ned started crying. cookie and coconut head came up behind him all like "whats wrong ned" but ned wouldnt respond because he let his bros see him cry and that was unheard of in groups of boys. he told them to leave but they just started hugging him. ;~; the power of friendship is so beautiful!!!  
yuno figuered she would just kidnap Ned and then bring him to japan, then she would take him to otokiazaaka high and then they'd both kidnap maki. she then considered something. ned made videos. he could be her right hand man. kind of like how in the bachelor, the bachelor is the main person but then chris harrison is also there to help host. ned would be like the bachelor and yuno would be chris harrison. but instead of competeing for Love theyd be playing a fucking weird match of hide and seek...  
== time skip to like, a day later ==  
yamori and minori were sitting in the living room chatting when the door swung open. every door had been locked with the exceptin of the rooms they got to go in like the bathroom or the kitchen or their rooms. that kinda stuff.  
haruta peeked out of the room like :)? he was eager to see who was coming here.  
in entered yuno gasai, with a new friend. ned bigby. he was shocked to come to this big house to play on a game show. yuno told him that he'd be participating too kinda :P  
"BOO YA!!!! :D" ned yelled. keep in mind he's a Middle Schooler!  
"guys, this is our new co-host and new participant, neg. i mean ned. hes good at making videos so hes gonna help you do interviews" yuno announced, then added, "i hope ur having fun here (:"  
yamori stood up like any german father would  
"HEY!!!! WHATS THE BIG DEAL !!!" he said angrily.  
"what!?!?!?" yuno shouted  
"first you kidnap us, then you abduct a middle schooler ?! thats a whole new low.... you make me sick"  
"what the fuck" yuno said. " i dont have time for this. i have to get her. come on ned" she said :)  
"ok ;) and then what?" ned asked.  
":/ honey no" yuno said.  
then they were off to otonokizaka. they were going to get her. maki nishikino.


	3. the reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuno gets maki and reveals the roster

yuno took neds hand as they entered the all girl's school of otonokizaka. it smelled like perfume. ned was enthralled by this smell because he had never smelled high school girl perfume, especially not Foreign high school girl perfume. 

"ned-chan. find maki nishikino. she has red hair and purple eyes." yuno told him. 

"and then what? ;)" ned asked again.

"fuck off! just find her" yuno snapped. she was fed up with this straight, cis, white boy! he was talking like he would text, which made her mad. kind of. 

yuno kept walking around, until she found a vending machine. she bought a strawberry juice box and stood against the wall watching the girls walk by. some of them looked up at her but she glared at them bc she was trying to find maki and these girls wouldnt help her. or woudl they. 

"hey. im yuno gasai. do you kno a girl named maki nishikino. about yay high, red hair, purple eyes, weird..." she questioned the small girl in front of her.

"i-im hanayo... you want to find maki-senpai? good luck motherfucker." she growled. 

"what the Hell" yuno shouted. she ran away from this demon girl and turned the corner, almost bumping into ned. 

"hey. i found her. i knocked her out! :)" ned said

"NED YOU FUCKING BAKA! YOU WWRE SUPPOSED TO TRICK HER NOT KNOCK HER OUT!", yuno SCREAMED, "OH FUCKING WELL. GET HER AND RUN" 

"Sorry!" ned said. xD everybody makes mistakes sometimes. 

soon after, they made it to the train station and got on. ned set maki on a window seat and smiled at her. 

"isnt she pretty !?!?!" he asked. 

-_- yuno glared at ned because he was being weird. he wasnt acting like a normal middle schooler. he was acting like a fucking noob. 

soon after, they made it to the hide and seek mansion. yuno smiled and rubbed her hands together >:) she was exctied for her Huge match of hide snd seek. 

"hey.. yuno. mind telling us the roster?" yamori asked. he asked once yuno was inside the room, so she sighed. 

"hang on" she said with Another sigh. she was kind of tired. 

"k" yamori said. he sat on the couch and filed his nails while yuno got ready. 

"if u Must kno, the roster is great and includes some of the worlds best people. this wont be a disappointing shitfest of people running around like the fucking hunger games. this is going to be a proper match! :) hide and seek will have never been funner, and it wont be funner after this! this is top quality." 

=========================================  
1.) ~~Yamori Oomori ~~~~~~  
2.) ~~Minori Kushieda ~~~~~~  
3.) ~~Haruta Koji ~~~~~~  
4.) ~~Noto Hisamitsu ~~~~~~  
5.) ~~Ryuuji Takasu ~~~~~~  
6.) ~~Maki Nishikino ~~~~~~  
7.) Yoko Littner  
8.) Onoda Sakamichi  
9.) Keima Katsuragi  
10.) Sasuke Uchiha  
11.) Togami Byakuya  
12.) Rin Matsuoka  
13.) Mirai Kuriyama  
14.) Kaneki Ken  
15.) Yosuke Hanamura  
16.) Yu Narukami  
17.) Mike Wazowski  
18.) Shrek  
19.) Gary Oak  
20.) Eren Jaegar  
21.) Light Yagami  
22.) Shinji Ikari  
23.) Tamaki Suoh  
24.) Inuyasha  
25.) Yukiteru Amano  
=========================================

  
"also! our staff members are me (yuno gasai) and ned bigby! we're going to look for you guys :) well... i am. im not sure about ned. you all will live here until everyone is captured, which might take a while bc theres a lot of people to get. but anyway, you'll live here until everyone is got, and then i'll release you into the worlds biggest hide and seek stadium Ever. if we don't find you within one week of hiding, you've won." yuno explained.  
"why... are you getting kaneki ken?" yamori asked. he didnt like kaneki. he thought he ws a piece of shit. :/  
to be continued


	4. the new arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.  
>  ようこそにウソップとヨコちゃん

yuno gasai sat down at a desk in her office. she and ned bigby were revising the list after thinking over the possible consequences of kidnapping some of them.

"like, really? do we Really need to get Mike Wazowski and Shrek? Gary Oak?! i don't even think we can find them in this place." said yuno to ned.

"i have to agree lol" said ned. he was ready to go catch someone new with yuno because it had been a while, but first he had to tell her some new news. "so um... yuno-san. i have something to tell you :)" 

"ned, you know we're very busy but.... what. what is it" yuno sighed. it was nearly 4 in the morning and she had written dozens of new suggestions and replacements for some of the people on the list. Her current list was full of scratch marks and crossed out names because she had been editing it for hours.

"well, i have a friend who wants to be part of our team! his name is usopp... would you consider having another member of the team?!" ned said. he had met usopp during a trip on a disney cruise. when he got sick from eating some tainted shrimps that fell on the floor, usopp was there to help him to the nurse. when ned woke up, usopp was there for him and the two became friends. 

"Ned, you're a genius. we're severely understaffed here, so you can invite him to help us out. good work!" yuno cheered. 

"ok i'll go dial him up right now :)" said ned. he opened his blackberry and walked away to make his call. 

later, ned sat back down with yuno to help finalize the list. yuno had extended it after realizing there was more potential to be had with a bigger list. 

"For number 17.... we should add Midoriya Izuku?" Yuno suggested. 

"good idea" ned replied. 

eventually, they filled in the slots.

1.) Yamori Oomori   
2.) Minori Kushieda   
3.) Haruta Koji   
4.) Noto Hisamitsu   
5.) Ryuuji Takasu   
6.) Maki Nishikino   
7.) Yoko Littner  
8.) Onoda Sakamichi  
9.) Keima Katsuragi  
10.) Sasuke Uchiha  
11.) Togami Byakuya  
12.) Harry Potter  
13.) Yuuri Katsuki  
14.) Kaneki Ken  
15.) Yosuke Hanamura  
16.) Yu Narukami  
17.) Midoriya Izuku  
18.) Naota Nandaba  
19.) Rei Ryuugazaki  
20.) Eren Jaeger  
21.) Light Yagami  
22.) Shinji Ikari  
23.) Tamaki Suoh  
24.) Inuyasha  
25.) Kenta Usui  
26.) Spongebob Squarepants  
27.) Winston  
28.) Zatch Bell  
29.) Osomatsu Matsuno  
30.) Yukiteru Amano

Once Ned and Yuno filled in the entire list, they decided to set out to hunt Yoko Littner. 

"bye guys, stay good! we're locking the doors and windows and usopp here will monitor you guys so you dont escape. we'll bring back a new friend!" yuno said cheerfully. she was excited to bring back someone new to be in the house. 

"HEY GUYS IM USOPP :^) IM THE NEW STAFF MEMBER." usopp YELLED. 

"what the fuck" said ryuuji. he was afraid of this new man. he had a long nose and big eyes that seemed to follow his every move. he was also wearing weird brown suspenders with gigantic shoes. his fashion was so horrible but he seemed a bit nicer than yuno, if that was any type of consolation. 

====================================================

"'kay ned, where is yoko? ...over" yuno said over a walkie-talkie. ned had managed to talk her into buying walkie-talkies for their trip.

"dunno. haven't seen her yet. what does she look like?" ned asked. he was scoping out in the mountains to look for this 'yoko' woman. 

"she's got red hair and she's pretty. considering theres like, nobody else here, it should be fairly easy to find someone that looks like that, right?!" yuno sighed. she was so bored.

"HEY. I SEE HER" ned shouted. 

in the valley nearby, there was a woman carrying a gun and walking around. 

"holy shit she's got a gun... what do we do?!" ned said. 

"she cannot harm me.. i'm too good to be killed" yuno laughed. 

"okay well lets get her then." 

ned and yuno both tried to hike down the mountain stealthily so they didn't alert yoko to their presence. UNFORTUNATELY, ned slipped on a rock and screamed. after that, the woman turned around and noticed them. yuno pinched the bridge of her nose and jumped down.

"HELLO MISS LITTNER!" yuno shouted. "My name is Yuno Gasai and i'm cordially inviting you to join my game of hide and seek!"

"Hide... and seek? Why are you hosting a game of hide and seek here in the mountains? How did you even find me here!?" Yoko asked. She was very concerned about these two random people coming to her. 

"Yup! Back in Japan we're having the Biggest Hide & Seek Tournament ever. you've gotta see it to believe it baby!" yuno said happily. "This is my assistant Ned Bigby from James K. Polk middle school in America. He helps me out with everything and he just fell down a mountain. Please come back with us for our first ever tournament." she continued.

"Okay... I'll play your little game with you, but what do I get if I win?" Yoko asked.

"Good question!" Ned asked.

"We will see." said Yuno. 

Yuno, Ned, and Yoko all checked into the airport and boarded the plane. Ned had accidentally purchased first-class plane tickets and wasted a whole lot of money, which made Yuno upset.

Soon enough, the group was back to the mansion where the teams were set up in. Usopp opened the door wearing nothing but a robe and a thong.

"U-usopp!?! What is this!" Ned shouted. "Why are you wearing that!" 

"just felt like it... Welcome back home guys! It was rough getting to know everybody because they were all mad about being kidnapped, but I think they're getting used to being in such a nice house now. Well, come on in guys!" usopp said. 

And with that, another victim of Yuno's hide and seek game was captured.


	5. life at the mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant upl;oad this for some reason here goes the next attempt

yamori stood up and walked to the bathroom with his book, "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" and sat down. he had gotten used to living in the big mansion yuno had trapped them all in. he wasn't happy about it, but he was used to it. he had to appreciate the fact that it was a comfortable living space and not a hole in the ground. thanks god!

"well minori, ive finally gotten stockholm syndrome and im settling in at this place... what about u" yamori asked

"o u kno yamori... just chillin here. i think i'm used to this place too. it's more like a hotel than some type of dungeon :) except we cant leave and most of the doors are locked" minori replied.

the mansion was a large place with many big rooms. it even had its own courtyard where the people who were kidnapped could get some air and walk around. of course, it had guards Everywhere to make sure nobody escaped, but nobody was sure what would happen if they escaped anyway. thus, they stayed in the mansion for their own safety. the rooms usually had two full size beds, a TV, a desk, and an average sized bathroom. the only exception was yuno's room which had a king size bed, a flatscreen TV, a computer, a master bathroom, and all sorts of amenities. nobody was allowed in there unless yuno requested their presence, which didn't happen very often. ned and usopp had their own master rooms as well.

the mansion had a private pool, gym, library, and its own home theater. for some reason, yuno only had the movies "Minions", "Sing", and "The Muppets Take Manhattan."  
Since ned hated all of them, he bought netflix and hulu to get the gang more movies.

usopp and ned enjoyed many luxuries at the mansion and had their own personal attendants. usopp sometimes ordered pizza at 3 am and had to sneak down the stairs to go get it. he was a horrible tipper and didn't know how to calculate tips. for example, he paid 20 dollars for a pizza and only tipped $1.02. the delivery guy was not pleased at all, but left quickly. ned often used the house-wide speakers to either  
a.) relay important news  
b.) relay useless news  
or c.) play music.

breakfast was served every day at around 9 in the morning. lunch was served around 1 pm, and dinner was around 6 pm. prepared by some of the finest chefs yuno could find, the meals were remarkably delicious.

you may be wondering, why would yuno gasai give these guys such nice luxuries while keeping them locked away in a house?! good question! you can tell me. maybe it was because she didn't want them to call the cops, even though maki woke up and called them instantly... yuno tapped the phone wires and changed the call to a meme line which shocked maki. yunos wifi was shit too for some reason so there wasn't really a good way to get help from anyone.

ned and yuno ( and sometimes usopp ) met in the underground chamber to discuss their plans for getting the next people for their game. once ryuuji had come to find the bathroom but he came into the Chamber instead. yuno was pissed off and she had to install a retina scanner to keep out invaders.

as for the staff, yuno and ned were the producers of the show. usopp was kind of just there to maintain the house and hang out with everyone while yuno and ned were gone. they hadn't hired a camera crew yet because they didn't have everyone together yet.

yuno had finally settled on a prize for winning the game. she, along with ned and usopp, decided that the winner would get $1,000,000 and a free trip around the world, all expenses paid. to pay for this, she hoped to get the funding from the local television stations and even the American TV station, CBS. she wasn't too sure about getting CBS to sponsor her.

as for now, she was excited to go get the next members of the team.


End file.
